Something That Goes Terribly Wrong
by ForsytheFrontier
Summary: Dick decides to have some fun with Wally, but it doesn't end very well.


**This was inspired after reading 'Water For Elephant' a couple months ago. Since the movie is finally out on DVD, I figured I should have the courage to actually post this. If anyone has ever read the book, I'm sure you'll figure out real quick once you start reading at a certain point. I've only written one lemon before (which wasn't good), a few years ago, so this'll be kind of my second. But it is the first to be between two guys. I didn't send this to my beta (due to my embarrassment) so there might be a lot of mistakes.**

**EDIT- Thank you to my beta TheWickedWizardOfOz for telling me a few of my mistakes, they have been taken care of. ****  
><strong>

**WARNING- small lemon up ahead.**

Title: Something That Goes Terribly Wrong

Wally stumbles down the hallway towards his bedroom, bumping into the walls in the hallway. Dick was supporting him up underneath his arm, but he was walking in zigzags, nearly tripping over his own feet. After a celebration at the bar for Dick's 21st birthday and being dropped off at Wally's place, they were both drunk and heading for bed. Wally though didn't want to go to sleep yet and was complaining he was hungry. So with Dick in one arm, he holds a bag of chips in his free hand, pouring the chips into his mouth.

"Nom, nom, nom, nom," Wally keeps repeating over and over as he chews a mouthful of chips.

"Why do you keep seeing that," asks Dick annoyed. They finally make it to the bedroom door. He opens it and pushes Wally inside. "And quit chewing with your mouth open!"

"I have to; when I eat I have to say it. Nom, nom, nom, nom, nom…"

"Whatever." He puts Wally on the edge of the bed. He stares down at his boyfriend as he lies down on the bed, all the while trying to eat the rest of the crumbs from the bag. "You're making a mess."

"Choooooooooooooooo?" Wally says with his mouth full, trying to say 'so.'

"I'm not sleeping here until you clean it up."

'On the other hand...' Dick starts to think. 'My birthday isn't over, there doesn't _have_ to be much sleep tonight…' He wasn't sure if it was the alcohol, most likely it was, but seeing Wally like he was making him suddenly feel a little…turned on.

He smirks, a sudden thought going through his head that he was sure his boyfriend would love. "Don't you want something else nicer to nom on? Or rather…" He crawls on the bed and moves to sit over Wally's lap.

Wally throws the bag to the ground as he swallows the last of his chips when he suddenly feels a hot kiss on his neck. Looking down he sees Dick lying on top of him, kissing up and down his neck and collarbone. "Isn't it your birthday? Not mine?... Wait, whose party did we go to again?"

Dick kisses his way down Wally's neck, his hands roaming underneath his shirt. He pulls away, his lips lingering over Wally's. "It was mine, but it's just…" His fingers were cold from the windy night, making Wally shiver. Dick works his way down until he makes it to Wally's already tented pants. "I thought I should thank you for a wonderful birthday." He kisses him again deeply, ignoring all the chips that the red head just had.

Wally didn't argue with that- or rather didn't want to. It didn't matter either way because when Dick got sexual, there just no stopping him. So he puts his hands in his black hair, pulling him closer for the kiss. He bucks his hips impatiently upwards as Dick unzips his pants and pulls them down, along with his underwear.

Wally groans as Dick's lips pull away. He watches his boyfriend crawls backwards down his body. He tries to process what was happening when he suddenly feels Dick wrap his hands around his member.

"I think I like where this is going," Wally comments as he anticipates the hand job. He looks at Dick, who gives him a smirk before pumping his hand in a slow speed, making Wally roll his head backwards with a loud moan. Dick continues his slow motions, but his hand gets gradually moves faster and harder, making the moans even louder. Dick watches him, beginning to think it was time to move on to the next step.

Wally closes his eyes shut, his hands twisted in the bedspread. To his dismay, the fun was over much too fast when Dick finally lets go of him. He groans loudly, pleading for more.

His eyes snap open when something new surrounds him. In an instant he is sitting up and is looking down at his boyfriend.

"Wow, I must've been a good to get this kind of treatment," Wally grins.

Dick moves away and brings his face up close to Wally's. "If you say another word I am going to end this now and leave you alone with your," He puts his hand on Wally's member and squeezes it hard, "Little problem."

Wally bites down on his lower lip as he holds in his breath. He tries to register Dick's words as he slowly nods his head in understanding.

Dick smirks at this and leans and whispers into Wally's ear "Good, now where was I?" He lowers himself back down and replaces his hand with his mouth once again. He starts sucking the head, licking it as he does. He slowly starts putting it all into his mouth.

Wally felt the welcoming sensation run through him. He could feel the pressure grow deep down and puts his hands in Dick's hair, encouraging him to go faster and deeper. This was the best feeling he ever felt and was hoping this would be a regular thing.

But then…

All of a sudden Wally begins feeling a different feeling inside him. One that wasn't quite as pleasant. Something was defiantly terribly wrong. His stomach starts to twist and turn. He feels it coming up from his stomach and was becoming very unpleasant. "Oh no," He groans. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no," he keeps repeating. He tries pulling Dick away, but he wouldn't move away. Instead, he kept going faster, thinking Wally was close to coming.

"D-Dick, I'm gonna…I'm gonna…" It was too late for a warning.

Before either of them knew it, Wally threw up on Dick's head. All his stomach contents from the night was now pouring all over.

Dick pulls away immediately. "WHAT THE HELL?"

"Aw man, my Doritos…" Wally whines as he sees his just eaten chips now on his boyfriend.

"EXCUSE ME?" Dick screams. He glares daggers before rushing off into the bathroom. "YOU JUST PUKED ON ME AND ALL YOU CARE FOR ARE YOUR DAMN CHIPS? FUCK YOU WALLY!"

"Wait, Dick I-," Before he could finish Dick slams the door behind him.

Wally then felt himself grow incredibly tired as darkness starts clouding his visions. He tries to stand up to go apologize and hopefully have some sort of forgiveness.

But instead he falls backwards and passes out on the bed.

End of Story

**Well that's that. I know it's not the best, but I guess it's not supposed to be with that kind of ending. So go ahead and leave a review to let me know how you enjoyed the story or how much it sucks. (Ha, get it?) After writing this I've thought about making a sequel with Dick's revenge, but then again if he just doesn't give Wally a treat again, then that was good enough. I was also considering a circus story with Wally and Dick in an alternate universe, but I have other stuff I want to write so it will probably never happen. **


End file.
